Season 9
by Friends-Fanatic2
Summary: A season full of laughs, cries, and everyday life. Sequal to The One With The Birth. please r&r. Should I do another Season, or just do a series finale?
1. The One Where Rachel Returns

1 The One When Rachel Returns  
  
By Jason Chess  
  
They are all in the coffee house when Rachel comes through the door. Monica turns and screams. Everyone looks to see a perfectly healthy Rachel. Ross gets up and walks over to her leaving little Vicki in her stroller.  
  
" Hi Ross!"  
  
" Rachel, is that you, aren't you dead."  
  
" No, but they told me when I woke up what happened. They said they got the info wrong. The reason I feel asleep is because, well, um, I was tired."  
  
" So you are alright?" asked Joey.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Good." Everyone said, including Gunther.  
  
Rachel walks into Monica and Chandler's apartment. Monica is making dinner. Rachel looked at Monica and noticed her stomach was bigger than before. Monica sees Rachel and asks her if she can get the milk out. Rachel does that and grates some cheese. Monica starts some chit chat. Then Rachel asks if she is preganent.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Well, are you?"  
  
" Ok, but you can't tell anybody, I'v been getting sick every morning for the past two weeks, and I'm a bit bigger than I was when Vicki was born."  
  
" So, are you going to see a doctor?"  
  
" Today I am, but since you know you have to come, ok?"  
  
" Ok."  
  
Then they both hug.  
  
Rachel holds the door open for Monica when they enter the hospital. They go to the receptionist desk and check-in. In about five minutes the doctor walks out. Then they walk to the docor's office.  
  
" Hi, I'm Dr. Rodgers."  
  
" Hi I'm Monica and this is Rachel."  
  
" Well, let's get started."  
  
" Ok."  
  
Rachel and Monica were waiting for the results. The doctor comes out with some news.  
  
" Monica, we have the results, and yes you are preganent, Do you want to know who the father is?"  
  
" I should already know, but ok."  
  
She reads the piece of paper, and then gasps. 


	2. The One Where Everybody Finds Out

1 The One Where Everybody Finds Out  
  
By Jason Chess  
  
For the past two weeks Rachel has been pestering Monica about who the father is. Monica keeps saying it's Chandler.  
  
Monica walks out of the bathroom to find Rachel standing there.  
  
" Do you really want to know?"  
  
" Yes, yes, yes."  
  
" Ok, but don't tell anybody, Richard."  
  
" Oh my…"  
  
Rachel turns pale, then the door opens and Chandler walks in. He looks at Rachel then at Monica. He is ready for the news.  
  
" Ok, what is it, Mon?"  
  
" Well, I'm preganent."  
  
" Great, I mean I'm going to be a father!"  
  
" Well…"  
  
" Well, well is not good, no well."  
  
" The father is… Richard."  
  
Right as she said Richard, Pheobe and Ross walk in. They are wondering what happen. Rachel pulls them aside and tells them. Then Joey walks in. So, Rachel, Ross, and Pheobe tell him. They are all shocked.  
  
Monica walks up to Richard's aprtment door. She knocks. He opens the door and greets her. She walks over to the couch and sits down.  
  
" Ok, I'm going to make it quick."  
  
" Ok, talk."  
  
" I'm preganent with your baby."  
  
" Well, how, I'm I know how, but you haven't been over since, well, Chandler proposed to you."  
  
" I'll go to the doctor to find out."  
  
Monica walked into her apartment to find Chandler. She told what Richard said. So they decided when the next appointment comes the father will be revealed. 


	3. The One With The Blood Test

1 The One With The Blood Test  
  
By Jason Chess  
  
Monica, Chandler, and Richard were waiting in the wating room. Richard and Chandler were going to get blood test to see who the father was. Rachel, Ross, Pheobe, Joey, and little Vicki came through the electric doors. They were called in. The doctors ran some test.  
  
" Ok, the father is…Chandler."  
  
" Wow, I'm going to be a father."  
  
" Hey doctor, how far along am I?"  
  
" I'd say one month."  
  
" I would like to know for sure."  
  
" Ok, come with me and we will find out."  
  
The doctor came in to Monica and Chandler.  
  
" Mr. And Mrs. Bing, in two weeks you are due."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Calm down Mrs. Bing, it is alright, premature babies are ok."  
  
"Premature? I was just excited, but premature?"  
  
The doctor gave her a hug and left.  
  
Chandler and Monica went into the apartment. Monica went straight for the tissues and then to her bedroom. A knock came from the door. Chandler went to open it to find the gang plus Richard. He told them why they just ran out of the hospital. They were shocked.  
  
The next few days were hard for Monica.  
  
She opened her front door and saw Chandler sitting on the couch watching Baywatch with Joey.  
  
" Chandler, come to the bedroom for a minute."  
  
" Ok."  
  
Chandler followed Monica's command.  
  
" Chandler, I'm going to get an abortion."  
  
" What? No, I am not letting you do that."  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Monica that is like killing me."  
  
" Fine."  
  
" I love you Chandler."  
  
" I love you too Monica." 


	4. The One With The Baby Picture

1 The One With The Baby Picture  
  
By Jason Chess  
  
Monica walked out of her bedroom with a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt on. Rachel and her were going to the hospital to have a sonogram done on Monica. Rachel walked in as Monica was rubbing her belly. Rachel went over to the fridge to get a bottle of water she put in there the night before. Monica grabbed her coat, Rachel grabbed water. Then they went to Joey's apartment to get a tape to listen to in the car. They walked down the stairs. They got to the garage, Rachel went to get the car. They drove to the hospital.  
  
Monica was sitting on a bed waiting for the doctor. The doctor came in. They did the sonogram.  
  
" Mrs. Bing we discovered something."  
  
" What? Is it bad?"  
  
" No, your baby is just fine, you are two months along."  
  
" What? Oh my, my baby is healthy, my baby is healthy!"  
  
Monica and Rachel walked into Central Perk, to find everybody sitting around drinking some coffees. They walk over and tell them the good news. Then they showed them the first baby picture.  
  
  
  
" Monica, do you remember the first date we had?"  
  
" Well, um, no."  
  
" Good, because neither do I."  
  
They both laugh. They walk into the bedroom and change into their nighties and go to bed. 


	5. The One With The Angry Monica

1 The One With The Angry Monica  
  
By Jason Chess  
  
Rachel walked into Monica and Chandler's apartment. Monica was picking colors to paint the baby room. Rachel went over to the couch where Monica was sitting. She looked at Monica's face. It looked mad. She asked what was wrong.  
  
" You want to know what is wrong, I'm sick and tired of the damn hospital. They said you died, they said the baby's father was Richard, they even said my baby was premature."  
  
" Ok, well what are you going to do?"  
  
" Nothing!"  
  
" Really?"  
  
" No, I'm going down there today."  
  
" Ok, you scared me there."  
  
Rachel walked into her apartment to find a moving man in there. She screamed as she went in. Then Phoebe ran out.  
  
" What, what?"  
  
" Well, there is a guy in my house!"  
  
" Oh, yeah, I'm moving in."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Well, I'm lonely at my house, so, Ross is going to let me stay till I have somwhere to go."  
  
" Ok."  
  
Monica went through the electric door at the hospital. She started to tell the receptionest to get the doctor. The doctor came out and told her to go to his office. When she got in there she yelled like the glass was sound proof. When she finished he told her she would be getting money in the mail, since there has been so many problems.  
  
Monica walked through her front door to find no one there. She sighed. Then Chandler came out of the baby room and greeted her. He took her into the baby room. The room was not painted, but in there was a crib, a playpen, and a changing table. She looked and smiled. Then she gave him a kiss. 


	6. The One With The Money

1 The One With The Money  
  
By Jason Chess  
  
Monica walked into her apartment with the mail in hand. She went through saying bill, bill, bill. Then she came to one from the hospital. She opened it. It said that they were sorry for the problems. She looked in there again. She found a check. She looked at it. A check for two hundred thousand dollars. She was frozen she went to the couch to sit down.  
  
Monica walked through the door to Central Perk. Everyone was there. She showed them the check. Chandler jumped up and kissed her.  
  
Rachel, Pheobe, and Monica were having lunch and then after that they were going to go baby shopping. They finished lunch and went to the baby store. They got everything they needed, except for the clothes, because they didn't know the sex of the baby. So, they got the stuff and went home.  
  
Rachel and Pheobe walked into their apartment to find Ross showing Vicki dinosaurs and saying say Tyrannosaurs Rex. Every time he said that she giggled.  
  
" Ross stop it, she doesn't like it."  
  
" No Rachel, you don't like it."  
  
" Oh shut up."  
  
Joey knocked on Ross, Pheobe, and Rachel's apartment door. Rachel answered.  
  
" One minute."  
  
" Who is that?" Ross asked  
  
" Yeah who is that?"  
  
" My date."  
  
" Who?"  
  
" No one."  
  
" Come on Rach, I don't want to wait any longer, I'm hungary." They heard from the hall.  
  
" Joey?"  
  
" Ok, I'm going on a date with Joey."  
  
Then she left.  
  
Rachel sat down with Joey at a table. Then they ordered their food.  
  
" Joey, I am going to make this quick, I'm…"  
  
Right then Joey's beeper went off.  
  
" Sorry Rach, I got to go."  
  
Then he got up and left. Then Rachel finished her sentence.  
  
"…preganent." 


	7. The One Where Rachel Reveals

1 The One Where Rachel Reveals  
  
By Jason Chess  
  
Last time on Friends…  
  
" Joey I'm going to make this quick, I'm…"  
  
Right then Joey's beeper went off.  
  
" Sorry Rach, I got to go."  
  
Then he got up and left. Then Rachel finished her sentence.  
  
" …preganent."  
  
A man from another table came over.  
  
" Rachel, you're preganent."  
  
" Gunther, you heard, you can't tell."  
  
" Ok."  
  
Then Rachel asked Gunther if he wanted to eat with her, of course he did. They talked about everything. They talked until the restaurant closed. So, after that they went to Central Perk. They talked even longer. Then Rachel looked at the clock. It was three thirty A.M. She got her coat. Then something strange happened, they kissed. What was weirder, she liked it. While Rachel walked home she was thinking. The kiss with Gunther, it was, it was, great, special. She was falling in love…with Gunther.  
  
Rachel walked through the door of her apartment to find Pheobe rocking Vicki back and forth. She sat down next to Pheebs. They start talking about stuff. Then Rachel decided to go to bed.  
  
Rachel strolled Vicki into Central Perk. She saw everyone. So this was the time to tell. She sat down, put Vicki on her lap.  
  
" You guys, I'm preganent."  
  
" Great." Everyone said.  
  
" What, this is great." Said Ross.  
  
" I also am going out with some one."  
  
" Who?" everyone wondered.  
  
" Um, Gunther."  
  
They all looked at Gunther with a surprised look; he had the same face.  
  
When Rachel got home she went straight to the bathroom. She knew this was the beginning of pregnacy. 


	8. The One With The Attack

The One With The Attack  
  
By Jason Chess  
  
Pheobe walked out of her bedroom. It was about three o'clock in the morning. She went to the kitchen. She wanted to get some chocolate milk. There was none in the fridge. So, she got her jacket and left.  
  
She was walking along the road. She looked behind her to see a gang. They started whistling at her. She started to quicken her pace. Then she started running. She ran down an alley. There was a fence at the other end. She was trapped. The gang was at the other end. They were drunk she could tell. Then out of nowhere…  
  
" No one messes with the Pheebs."  
  
She starts kicking all of them like no tomorrow. Then she woke up. She smiles. Then she falls of the couch. She goes into the bathroom. When she is about to come out she hears someone out there. She gets so scared she stays in there.  
  
Joey is making out with a girl from the coffee house. Then a knock at the door made Joey jump. He gets up and starts yelling in Italian. He opens up the door to see Janice. He screams.  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
" Remember last month, I'm preganent."  
  
He was frozen solid. Then the girl from the coffee house left. Joey was going to be a father.  
  
Pheobe walked into Central Perk to find Rachel and Gunther making out and Monica reading the paper. Rachel stopped kissing and left Gunther handing there.  
  
" You guys, guess what, I was attacked, by Vicki."  
  
Then they all laughed. 


	9. The One With The News

The One With The News  
  
By Jason Chess  
  
Monica walked into Central Perk. She sat down and ordered a coffee. Then Rachel came in with Vicki and Pheobe. Then Ross came in with Chandler. Then, Joey came in.  
  
" Ok, you guys can't scream when this person come in."  
  
" Ok." The gang said.  
  
Then Joey opened the door and there stood one month preganent Janice. They all were about to scream. Joey seated her next to Chandler. He made a look of disgused and scooted over.  
  
" Ok you guys, Janice and I are having a baby."  
  
They all looked horrorstruck.  
  
Rachel and Monica walked into Monica's apartment. They sat down on the couch. They started to doze off. Then in five minutes they were out. Chandler walked through the door with some flowers. Chandler woke them up.  
  
" Monica, happy anniversery."  
  
" What? Oh yeah, happy anniversery."  
  
Then Chandler went to get the mail. Then Monica turned to Rachel.  
  
" I forgot."  
  
" Forgot what?"  
  
" Our anniversery."  
  
" Well, lets go get a gift."  
  
So then they left. 


	10. The One With The Fight

1 The One With The Fight  
  
By Jason Chess  
  
Chandler came out of his bedroom ready for work. He put his papers in his briefcase and popped a toster strudel in the toaster.  
  
" Monica, can you do me a favor?"  
  
" Sure, what do you need?"  
  
" I need you to drop this of at the post office. It needs to be dropped of today. Today."  
  
" Ok, got ya."  
  
Then Chandler kissed her, grabbed his strudel, and left. She ate her toast, got her coat and left.  
  
Monica came into the apartment with Rachel. They had spent the whole day shopping.  
  
" Where the hell have you been?"  
  
" Well, Rachel and I went shopping."  
  
" Ok, did you forget something?"  
  
" No, oh, sorry, I forgot."  
  
" Monica, you said you would drop this off, now because of you, I'm going to be fired, you know what Monica, it's over."  
  
Then, Chandler left. Monica sat there, she was on the verge of tears. Chandler broke up with her, this was the start of her down hill ride. Rachel went over to her and comforted her.  
  
Rachel walked into Central Perk, everyone was there except Chandler and Monica. She went over there and sat down.  
  
" You guys, Chandler broke up with Monica."  
  
" What?" Ross asked.  
  
" Yeah, he just got really pissed, and wham."  
  
" Where is she, is she alright?" Pheobe asked.  
  
" She is terrible, she is at her house."  
  
Ross walked into Monica's apartment. Monica was sitting on the couch crying. He went over to her and hugged her. 


	11. The One With The Divorce

1 The One With The Divorce  
  
By Jason Chess  
  
Monica walked into her apartment looking through her bills. She came across one from her laywer. Chandler was filing for divorce. Monica was about to cry.  
  
Monica walked into Central Perk. The gang was there except Chandler. She showed them the letter. They all felt so sorry. A preganent thirty-one year old alone, by herself, they were all heartbroken. The case was in three days. She was so pissed at Chandler. She went to the couch and sat down. Then, Rachel had to go meet Gunther at his house.  
  
Rachel arrived at Gunther's. She rang the door bell. She noticed a note, it read:  
  
Dear Rachel, come to my room, I have a surprise.  
  
So, she went to his bedroom to find rose petals everywhere.  
  
" Rachel Green, will you marry me?"  
  
" Oh my god,Gunther, I want to, but I'm preganent with Ross' child, again."  
  
" Ok."  
  
Then Gunther went out of the room. He came back with rope. Rachel looked scared. He told her to lie down. She refused, then he pushed her down. At this point Rachel was screaming. Then her cell phone rang, Gunther was choking her at this time. She was about to kick him when it just went dark. Gunther went to get her phone when she was knocked out. By this time the caller had called three times.  
  
" Hello, Gunther."  
  
" Gunther, where the hell is Rachel?"  
  
" I don't know, I found her cell phone at the coffee house."  
  
" Ok, well if you see her, tell her to call me."  
  
" Ok Ross."  
  
And right as Ross was about to hang up, in the background he could hear " Ross, help, help, I'm at Gunther's, help". Then Gunther dropped the phone and Ross could hear Gunther hurting Rachel in the background. He bolted out the front door of his apartment. He went down to the coffee house to get his coat He ran into Chandler, who was pacing back and forth. He saw Ross walk in and ran over to him.  
  
" Ross, Rachel is in trouble. Gunther is going to kill her."  
  
" I know. I called her and I heard her in the background."  
  
Then they both left the coffee house. They finally got to his house. They went inside to find Rachel sitting there with a knife. She had killed Gunther. Rachel told them how he tried to kill her because she said no to her proposal. Then they all agreed not to talk about it ever again.  
  
Monica got in her car to go to the court house to divorce Chandler. She finally got to where she was supposed to go, only to find a beautiful two floor house. She checked the address again. She got out and went to the front door. Someone from inside told her to come in. She went in to find all her friends, Joey, Ross, Chandler, Rachel, and Pheobe. She also saw her parents. She looked surprised. Chandler walked over to her. And he whispered…  
  
" Surpirse." 


End file.
